


Coming Out To The Wrong Number

by waydurie



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Captain John Watson, Chinese Food, Coming Out, First Dates, Fluff, Gay, M/M, OOC Sherlock, Relationship Discussions, Tea, Texting, Wrong number, honey bee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waydurie/pseuds/waydurie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was texting his sister's friend Robyn on some tips on how to come out. What he didn't know, was that Harry screwed up on giving John the correct number. So, when John asked for some advice from a stranger, will he get the answer he is expecting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoy this slightly fluffy fic. Please comment if you would like me to continue their texting adventure.

**_Sent: 6:15_ **

Robyn do you have any advice for coming out? I know that you were a big help to Harry when she came out, and I was wondering if you could help me.-JW

  
**_Sent: 6:17_ **

I believe you have the wrong number, however, if you require assistance in exiting places I would recommend visiting an occupational therapist. SH

  
**_Sent: 6:20_ **

Sorry. I thought you were someone else. My sister gave me this number so yea... -JW

  
**_Sent: 6:21_ **

I got that much from your first message, but I thought Harry would have been your brother. Sister, huh? SH

  
**_ Sent: 6:23 _ **

Harry is short for Harriet but she hates the name. Says it makes her too girly. -JW

  
**_Sent: 6:25_ **

If your sister is opposed to being more feminine, then why would she need help with coming out of places? Isn't it considered indignant to require help opening doors? SH

 

**_ Sent: 6:27 _ **

Are you being serious? -JW

 

**_Sent: 6:30_ **

What do you mean? Of course I'm being serious, I'm seldom not. SH

 

**_ Sent: 6:32 _ **

Wow! Sorry if I didn't believe you there for a moment. It's just so rare to find someone these days that doesn't know what 'coming out' means. -JW

  
**_Sent: 6:34_ **

Well do I look like anyone to you? Anyways, I am not very familiar with colloquial terms. I'm prefer to use the English language as it was intended to be used. SH

  
**_ Sent: 6:37 _ **

Technically, I don't know what you look like, I can't even see you. I don't even know if your a boy or a girl. -JW

  
**_Sent: 6:39_ **

Technicalities. And gender has no relevance in your explanation on such trivial term. Now explain. SH

 

**_ Sent: 6:42 _ **

In this case, gender actually does matter if I'm gonna be explaining what 'coming out' means. And no need to be so rude if you think its so trivial. -JW

 

**_Sent: 6:45_ **

How would gender affect your answer to something so simple as 'coming out?' Does it have a different definition for males than it does for females? SH

 

**_ Sent: 6:48 _ **

No, it means the same to both genders but one tends to take the news better than the other.- JW

 

**_Sent: 6:51_ **

News? I thought you were going to explain this to me. SH

 

**_ Sent: 6:54 _ **

I am going to explain everything to you in a minute but just tell me, are you a male or a female? -JW

 

**_ Sent: 6:55 _ **

Oh and whatever the answer is, I ask you to respect my decision and in no way is it in your best interest to become involved in my personal life. I don't even know your name.-JW

 

**_Sent: 6:57_ **

Sherlock Holmes, 18, male. Now that you have my name, age and gender will you finally explain this stupid term. SH

 

**_Sent: 6:59_ **

Well, basically 'coming out' means when a heterosexual person explains to their friends and family that they have changed their...lets say preferences to relationships with same sex partners.-JW

 

**_Sent: 7:03_ **

You mean when a straight person says they're gay. Dull. I think I already knew what that meant but just deleted it. SH

 

**_ Sent: 7:06 _ **

So your saying that you basically made me shit my pants explaining to a stranger that what it meant to be gay after I texted them I was gay only to find out they already knew and find it dull?! -JW

  
**_Sent: 7:08_ **

Yes. SH

 

**_Sent: 7:14_ **

Are you there? SH

 

  
**_Sent: 7:16_ **

Don't tell me your mad over this. SH

 

  
**_ Sent: 7:18 _ **

I'm not mad. Okay? I'm just confused over a few things is all. Needed sometime to think.-JW

 

  
**_Sent: 7:21_ **

What could you be possibly confused about? SH

 

  
** _Sent: 7:23_ **

Well, for starters, the way you reacted. Not many boys our age react so indifferent when a stranger texts them by mistake that they need advise to tell their family that they're gay.-JW

 

  
**_ Sent: 7:24 _ **

Also, you said you thought you already knew what it meant but you deleted it. What the hell is that supposed to mean?-JW

 

  
**_Sent: 7:27_ **

Once again, since the beggining of our conversation, when have I been anything like anyother 18 year old? I possibly think I became familiar with the term when I myself 'came out of the closet' so to speak. SH

 

**_Sent: 7:28_ **

My brain is like a hard drive, any information I find irrelevant is immediately deleted from my database. SH

 

  
**_ Sent: 7:30 _ **

Wait! You're gay, too? And okay Steve Jobs...-JW

 

  
**_ Sent: 7:31 _ **

Which is fine. There's nothing wrong with being gay because I'm gay too and I'm just surprised that I was lucky enough to find someone as interesting as you. I was just curios please don't take it the wrong way.-JW

 

  
**_Sent: 7:33_ **

Yes, I am indeed gay and I know it is fine. Thank you for your reassurance. However, what makes me so interesting? And whose is Steve Jobs? SH

 

  
**_ Sent: 7:37 _ **

The fact that you say what you think and act all aloof but I can kind of tell you've been dying to talk to somebody. And don't worry about him, it's not really important now.-JW

 

  
**_Sent: 7:40_ **

What makes you say I want to talk to anyone? How can you be so sure? SH

 

  
**_ Sent: 7:42 _ **

Well, you're still talking to me, that's a start. And you text back within a minute or two which means you're keeping your phone on close to you. -JW

 

**_Sent: 7:45_ **

I will acknowledge you have some merit in the statement you have made, however, do not get used to compliments because next time I won't hand them out as easily. I have high standards for possible associates. SH

 

**_ Sent: 7:48 _ **

Next time? You wan't to talk to me again?Really?-JW

 

  
**_Sent: 7:51_ **

Of course. You seem interesting enough not to bore me like the rest of the imbeciles that scour the Earth. And I enjoy talking to you. Would that bother you? Talking to me? SH

 

**_ Sent: 7:54 _ **

Absolutely not! That wouldn't bother me at all. I really enjoy talking to you, too Sherlock. You're really great :) -JW

 

  
**_Sent: 7:58_ **

That's not what people usually say. And is that supposed to be a new form of punctation? SH

 

  
**_ Sent: 8:02 _ **

What do people usually say when they talk to you? By the way, it's a smiley face ;)-JW

 

  
**_Sent: 8:04_ **

They tell me to piss off. Which I'm about to do to you if you don't stop with your emoticons. Dear god, I went to Google to search it up. You owe me back the brain cells I lost. SH

 

 

**_ Sent: 8:07 _ **

Well that's not very nice of them to say that. I don't think people deserve to talk to you like that. You're actually a really great guy once you look past the arrogant attitude. And maybe the sarcasm,-JW

 

  
**_Sent: 8:09_ **

  
Why are you being so nice? What do you want?SH

 

  
**_ Sent: 8:12 _ **

What do you mean? I'm confused.-JW

 

 

**_Sent: 8:15_ **

Is there something you want from me? You still haven't told me your name and I'm starting to believe that it's for a reason. SH

 

 

**_ Sent: 8:18 _ **

Sorry! I'm John Watson, 20, male. I completely didn't think to introduce myself. I guess I was so caught up with the whole 'coming out' thing that I just forgot.-JW

 

 

**_Sent: 8:21_ **

Okay John, but that still doesn't tell my why you're being so nice to me. What is it that you want? SH

 

 

**_ Sent: 8:24 _ **

Why shouldn't I be nice to you? You're a great guy like I said, and I like you. You seem pretty amusing. I don't want to be mean to you.-JW

 

  
**_Sent: 8:26_ **

Oh. Sh

 

  
**_ Sent: 8:31 _ **

Oh? What? Sherlock explain your self please. I'm lost.-JW

 

 

**_Sent: 8:33_ **

How can I explain myself now if you are lost on the streets? Shouldn't you be searching for help? Please do so John, I would hate to see something happen to you. SH

 

 

**_ Sent: 8:35 _ **

No, Sherlock that's not what I meant by lost. I am currently in my room very aware of my surroundings. Where I am lost is in our conversation.-JW

 

 

**_ Sent: 8:36 _ **

First you're all hesitant about me being nice to you and then when I tell you why, all I get is an 'oh.' What's up with that?-JW

 

  
**_Sent: 8:39_ **

Like I said earlier, the people around me aren't very understanding of how I speak nor my sexuality. You can imagine the fun they must have taking advantage of my boredom making me finish their projects. I just assumed that the rule applied to everyone in this stage of life. SH

 

 

**_ Sent: 8:42 _ **

I'm so sorry Sherlock. I really didn't mean to push you into confessing something like that. Really, I apologize that you have to see those twats everyday.How can I make it up to you?-JW

 

 

**_Sent: 8:45_ **

I find your apology on behalf of the underlings quite accurate and amusing. You are definitely something different John. And you don't need to make anything up. SH

 

 

**_ Sent: 8:48 _ **

Is being 'something different' a a good thing or a bad thing?-JW

 

 

  
**_Sent: 8:51_ **

I'm not sure yet, but I'll let you know once I've tested all the possibilities and have further knowledge on the cause and effects. SH

 

 

**_ Sent: 8:55 _ **

Well, when you finish whatever you're gonna do and have an answer for me. Why don't you tell me what you think in a nice, quiet café over a cup of tea?-JW

 

 

  
**_Sent: 8:58_ **

You want to meet me? In a café? Alone? You and me? SH

 

 

**_Sent: 8:59_ **

And if that was you best attempt at a pick up line, I am very disappointed in you, John. SH

 

 

**_ Sent: 9:01 _ **

Of course I want to meet you. Just you in a café. Why wouldn't I? Wait are you one of those guys that are covered in tattoos and have at least eleven piercings in one ear?-JW

 

**_ Sent: 9:02 _ **

And shut up! This is my first time asking a man out. I didn't want to scare you away I really like you.-JW

 

**_Sent: 9:05_ **

I'm flattered that you want to meet me. However, you should know that I consider myself married to my school work...but I am finding myself feeling more flexible with that rule since this conversation started. SH

 

**_Sent: 9:06_ **

Also, what would you say if I did have tattoos and piercings? Would you not want to meet me anymore? SH

 

**_  Sent: 9:09 _ **

Sherlock, thank you for giving me a chance but I don't want you to do anything because you feel bad to reject me on my first gay adventure. I'm a man, I can handle a bit of heartbreak.-JW

 

  
**_ Sent: 9:10 _ **

And I just said the tattoos stuff as a joke. They are actually quite attractive along with a few earrings to match. I couldn't care less about what you look like. I really do like talking to you, and how you look won't change my opinion.-JW

 

**_ Sent: 9:11 _ **

I hope you can believe me...-JW

 

**_Sent: 9:13_ **

John, believe me when I say no one in the world could force me to do anything I don't want to do. And going to that café with you is an event I would very much enjoy. And thank you. More people should be like you John. SH

 

**_Sent: 9:14_ **

I do believe you :) Did I use it correctly? SH

 

**_Sent: 9:17_ **

Okay, if you say so Sherlock. And you shouldn't be thanking me, you should be reminded everyday how incredible you are.-JW

  
**_ Sent: 9:18 _ **

Wow! Look at you Mr Google using a smiley face. Yes, you did use it correctly :D -JW

 

  
**_Sent: 9:20_ **

Do we have to wait until the café? I know this Chinese food place that is opened until 3 in the morning. Wanna have dinner? SH

 

  
**_ Sent: 9:23 _ **

I'm starving. Text me the address. I'm on my way. -JW


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will John and Sherlock's conversation look like after their first date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for reading the random conversations that me and my friend make up between Sherlock and John. I hope you enjoy. Please comment and kudos.

**_Sent: 12:42_ **

That thing we just did, it was...um good. SH

 

  
**_ Sent: 12:45 _ **

Sherlock, go to sleep. Don't you have school tomorrow?-JW

 

 

  
**_Sent: 12:46_ **

Your point is? I see no correlation between school and us having a conversation. SH

 

 

**_ Sent: 12:50 _ **

My point being, it's late and I don't want to be falling asleep during class. Neither should you. So get some rest. We'll talk later.-JW

 

 

**_Sent: 12:51_ **

John, I believe you are being incredibly unfair. The human body doesn't require that many hours of sleep to function during the day. SH

 

 

**_ Sent: 12:56 _ **

GOOD NIGHT, SHERLOCK! -JW

 

  
_**Sent: 12:57** _

But, John, I'm bored. SH

 

**_Sent: 12:58_ **

You can't just leave the conversation without my consent. SH

 

 

**_Sent: 12:58_ **

I don't remember giving you my permission to go to sleep. SH

 

  
**_Sent: 1:01_ **

John, please be rational and wake up. SH

 

  ** _Sent: 1:03_**

I AM BORED. SH

 

**_Sent: 1:04_ **

Are you there? SH

 

**_Sent: 1:08_ **

Please tell me you're there. SH

 

  
**_Sent: 1:12_ **

John, don't make me say it. SH

 

**_Sent: 1:15_ **

I see that you are deliberately trying to brake my resolve so here I go. I need you John Watson. I'm bored. SH

 

  
**_Sent: 1:30_ **

How do you funny little people live every day with your tiny little brains. I need SOMETHING!!!! SH

 

  
**_Sent: 1:43_ **

I can see that you have retired for the night for good despite my commands. I do commend you on your presumptuous acts of defiance, however, next time, please take my boredom into consideration. SH

 

 

**_ Sent: 8:47 _ **

Jesus christ, Sherlock! Were all those texts necessary?-JW

 

 

**_Sent: 8:49_ **

Oh. I can see that you're awake now. SH

 

  
**_ Sent: 8:52 _ **

Of course I'm awake. I am texting you. Did you get any sleep last night?-JW

 

  
**_Sent: 8:55_ **

Sleep is for the weak. My mind is too advanced for such trivial needs. You should know better by now, John. SH 

 

 

**_ Sent: 8:57 _ **

Sherlock, you do know we just met yesterday, right? However, I wouldn't put it past you to skip over such basic human needs. You did almost skip dinner last night. On our date. When it was your treat.-JW

 

 

**_Sent: 8:59_ **

Technicalities. The day we met is not relevant to how much we are associated with a person. I, for one, believe myself to be quite knowledgeable about you. All it took was one conversation. SH

 

  
**_ Sent: 9:02 _ **

That's because you're Sherlock Holmes. I barely took a step into the restaurant and you already knew who I was.-JW

 

**_ Sent: 9:03 _ **

Not everyone can be as amazing as you. :) -JW

 

  
**_Sent: 9:05_ **

Correct me if I'm wrong but is the smiley face supposed to be used in that context? Nothing you said was of humor. Was it? SH

 

  
**_ Sent: 9:07 _ **

I put the smile because every time I think about you and the way you say things, it makes me smile. Believe it or not, however rare it may be, your smiles are delightful.-JW

 

  
**_ Sent: 9:09 _ **

Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry if I did or if I'm going too fast. Tell me if you're okay. Anyways, my professor is coming in a couple of minutes. I have to go. TTYL- JW

 

  
**_Sent: 9:15_ **

You could never do anything wrong John. It was all my fault. I 'm still not used to this compliment lark, but I appreciate your effort. SH

 

**_Sent: 9:16_ **

TTYL? Is that some cryptography? I must be informed of this new language. Also, your professor knows nothing. Skip class. SH

 

  
**_ Sent: 9:20 _ **

One day, we will have to meet up just so I can teach you about text lingo, but for now, I really have to go. I can't just skip class because Sherlock Holmes says so. -JW

 

  
**_Sent: 9:21_ **

Why shouldn't you? I see no problem in that. I actually think that it would benefit you and your education the most. SH

 

  
**_ Sent: 9:25 _ **

Sherlock, what are talking about? How can you possibly know which class I'm in?-JW

 

 

**_Sent: 9:26_ **

It's obvious, John. Why do you ask such stupid questions. SH

 

  
**_ Sent: 9:28 _ **

If it's so obvious, then humor me.-JW

 

  
**_Sent: 9:31_ **

Last night, you told me that you were studying medicine. The only classes today that correspond with your career choice at this hour is biology. Considering that you are in your third year of Uni, your teacher would be Mr Stamford at Westminster hall, classroom 221B. SH

 

  
**_ Sent: 9:34 _ **

That was so...-JW

 

  
** _Sent: 9:35_ **

That was so amazing, Sherlock. I knew there was a reason I kept talking to you last night.-JW

 

  
**_Sent: 9:37_ **

Much appreciated, John. I do enjoy our talks. SH

 

 

  
**_Sent: 9:39_ **

What happened to your class? I don't think cell phones are allowed. SH

 

 

**_ Sent: 9:41 _ **

Well, I took the advice of this incredibly gorgeous man and left the room halfway through class. Something about beneficial he said. Though I'm not sure.-JW

 

  
**_Sent: 9:43_ **

John, what other man have you been talking to? Not even 20 minutes ago did I tell you to leave class, but then you go and listen to another person. SH

 

  
**_Sent: 9:43_ **

Do I really mean so little to you? SH

 

  
**_ Sent: 9:45 _ **

Sherlock, calm down. I was talking about you. I took YOUR advice and left the classroom. I wouldn't even dream about talking to anyone else when I have you.-JW

 

  
**_ Sent: 9:47 _ **

Well, I believe that statement did soothe me considerably. SH

 

 

**_Sent: 9:48_ **

Please excuse my behavior. I never this emotional around others. Perhaps it's because you're special. You do things to me, John. You have changed me in so little time. SH

 

  
**_Sent: 9:50_ **

How about you tell me how much I've changed you at my flat? I make a mean cuppa and maybe I can pick up some biscuits on the way home.-JW

 

  
**_Sent: 9:53_ **

I accept your offer, but if you buy those nasty Tesco brand biscuits, consider me gone. SH

 

  
**_ Sent: 9:55 _ **

Done. No cheap biscuits and a nice cup of tea for my man.-JW

 

  
**_Sent: 9:58_ **

Your man? SH

 

  
**_ Sent: 10:01 _ **

Oh my god. I'm sorry I said it like that. I just meant I see you more as a partner to me.- JW

 

  
**_Sent: 10:02_ **

Would that be okay? If it's not then it's totally fine with me. You know I was just asking but it's all fine. Take your time.-JW

 

**_Sent: 10:05_ **

How about we talk about it at your flat. I'll be there in 10. X -SH 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is picky about who makes his tea. This is John and his conversation on dealing with the ultimate tea crisis. Something else happens that can change their friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading. I really am enjoying these lighthearted chapters and I hope you are too. Please leave comments or kudos.

**_Sent: 5:17_ **

John, I asked you to make me some tea about an hour ago. Where is it? SH

 

 

**_ Sent: 5:20 _ **

You are aware that I'm on the other side of campus, right? It would be impossible for me to hear you asking for tea let alone make it for you.-JW

 

  
**_Sent: 5:22_ **

Technicalities. John, you especially should know by now that I require tea at two hour intervals. SH

 

  
**_ Sent: 5:26 _ **

I knew you liked your tea, but every two hours is excessive. And why can't you make your own tea?-JW

 

  
**_Sent: 5:28_ **

It would be ridiculous for me to try and compete with the quality of yours. SH

 

 

**_ Sent: 5:32 _ **

While I do appreciate the compliment, I can't just drop everything to make you tea every two hours.-JW

 

 

**_Sent: 5:34_ **

But I even asked you nicely :( Pleaseeeeeeee! SH

 

 

** _Sent: 5:39_ **

Again, I truly appreciate the effort on your part, but Sherlock, it is a bit excessive.-JW

 

 

**_Sent: 5:41_ **

What if we come to a compromise? SH

 

  
**_ Sent: 5:45 _ **

I'm not saying yes, but what are you suggesting?-JW

 

 

**_Sent: 5:47_ **

You will make me tea at least four times a day in exchange for the weeks lottery number. SH

 

 

**_ Send: 5:52 _ **

Nice try, Sherlock.-JW

 

 

**_Sent: 5:55_ **

It was worth a shot. Perhaps, we could agree on tea twice a day, but only if you have a cuppa with me. SH

 

 

**_Sent: 5:59_ **

Oh. Now you want me to sit down and have tea with you.-JW

 

 

**_Sent: 6:02_ **

Is that a problem? I just assumed since we have gone on 4 dates and have personally talked on 14 occasions, we could consider each other...I don't know. I'm not good with these romance feelings. SH

 

  
**_ Sent: 6:05 _ **

I was kidding, Sherlock. Of course I would love to meet up with you everyday. It would give me the chance to see those curls of yours. You know I like them. ;) -JW

 

  
**_Sent: 6:07_ **

That's good. That thing you just said. I...thank you. I like your face. -.- SH

 

 

**_ Sent: 6:09 _ **

My face thanks you, but I'm pretty sure you used that emoticon wrong. But nice try!-JW

 

  
**_ Sent: 6:10 _ **

You did ask for tea, didn't you?-JW

 

 

**_Sent: 6:12_ **

Ahh. Yes, I believe I did ask for tea. SH

 

  
**_ Sent: 6:14 _ **

I'm finding myself to be in a particularly giving vein in these moments. Do you have a kettle by any chance? -JW

 

 

**_Sent: 6:16_ **

I do have a kettle, but...SH

 

 

**_ Sent: 6:18 _ **

Let me guess, is it filled with pigs blood or congealed saliva?-JW

 

  
**_Sent: 6:20_ **

It's coagulated saliva, John. You should know better. SH

 

  
**_ Sent: 6:24 _ **

Then it's settled. I'll bring my kettle and some tea cups just to be safe. I don't fancy getting sick a week before the finals. Which I might add you so rudely interrupted my studying.-JW

 

 

**_Sent: 6:26_ **

If you have any tea bags and milk, please bring those also. I have no fresh produce in my fridge. SH

 

  
**_Sent: 6:27_ **

And John, don't be ridiculous. I can help you study for your exams better than any textbook or teacher can. SH

 

 

**_ Sent: 6:30 _ **

That may be the case Sherlock, but I don't want you to get frustrated with my ordinary mind when you try to explain something to me.-JW

 

  
**_Sent: 6:33_ **

For you John, I have all the patience in the world. Except when it comes to your arrival. I'm waiting for my tea. SH

 

 

**_ Sent: 6:36 _ **

Sherlock, my honey bee, relax. I had to stop at Tesco to get some milk. I ran out at my flat as well. I'll be there as soon as I can. Promise.-JW

 

 

  
**_Sent: 6:40_ **

Good. Just making sure. And John? SH

 

 

**_ Sent: 6:43 _ **

Yes? -JW

 

  
**_Sent: 6:46_ **

Did you just call me 'honey bee'? SH

 

 

**_ Sent: 6:49 _ **

I would try to deny it but you already have the message. Yes. I did call you 'honey bee' because you're so sweet and dear to me and mean so much. Even though it has been a few weeks, I can't believe how I managed life without you and your deductions.-JW

 

 

**_Sent: 6:52_ **

That is not fair, John. SH

 

 

**_ Sent: 6:55 _ **

Excuse me?-JW

 

 

  
**_Sent: 6:58_ **

Your so faultless, John when it comes to relationships. You make me feel the impossible and now you have made me enjoy a pet name. I don't even have one for you. SH

 

 

**_ Sent: 7:03 _ **

Irish breakfast or Earl grey?-JW

 

  
**_Sent: 7:04_ **

Sherlock, that's okay. I don't expect you to become an expert over night. I like you the way you are and I wouldn't want to change a thing. Also, I quite enjoy not having a pet name, so if you don't come up with one, there's no rush.-JW

 

 

**_Sent: 7:06_ **

Earl grey. John Watson, did I ever tell you how incredible you are? SH

 

 

**_ Sent: 7:09 _ **

I think I've heard it once or twice ;) But thank you, honey bee. However, I'm not as incredible as you.-JW

 

  
**_Sent: 7:12_ **

Umm... when do you think you should be arriving at my flat. I'm getting rather lonely, Captain Watson. (I think I found you a nickname) SH

 

  
**_ Sent: 7:14 _ **

I should be there soon. I'm just about to pay. Also, how did you know I'm thinking about joining the army?-JW

 

  
**_ Sent: 7:15 _ **

I rather like that nickname, my honey bee ;) I'm proud of you.-JW

 

 

**_Sent: 7:18_ **

You are taking more than one class that deals with traumatic injuries and I saw the brochure in your flat the last time I was there. And I'm glad you agree on your pet name because I had to use Google again for some help. SH

 

 

**_ Sent: 7:21 _ **

The great Sherlock Holmes consulting with Google! For me? I feel so special!-JW

 

 

**_Sent: 7:24_ **

Only for you, John. Always for you. SH

 

 

**_ Sent: 7:26 _ **

Thanks honey bee. I have a little surprise for you when I get to your flat. I'm coming up the stairs.-JW

 

 

**_Sent: 7:28_ **

If you are going to tell me about the small cake you bought to ask me to formally be your boyfriend I already know. I hope it's not chocolate. SH

 

  
**_ Sent: 7:29 _ **

Sherlock...-JW

 

  
**_Sent: 7:30_ **

Not good? SH

 

**_ Sent: 7:31 _ **

A bit not good. I'm not even gonna ask how you know but we'll talk about it over a nice slice of VANILLA cake and a cuppa. Open the door, my honey bee, I'm here.-JW


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John asks Sherlock to go on their first official date as boyfriends. Will they woo each other off their frets or will a missunderstanding stand inbetween them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't say enough how thankful I am that people are actually reading my story and I hope you're enjoying my daily need for writing fluff. You can leave comments if you want something specific to happen between the boys in one of their conversations!

**_Sent: 6:02_ **

Be ready by 7:30. I'm taking you out to dinner, boyfriend ;) -JW

 

**_Sent: 6:04_ **

Is there a reason you need to mention our current relationship status while asking me out on a date? SH

 

  
**_ Sent: 6:06 _ **

None whatsoever. I just like calling you my boyfriend. It just sounds right. Also, it makes me really happy. :) -JW

 

  
**_ Sent: 6:07 _ **

And you never told me if you're up for today's date.-JW

 

 

**_Sent: 6:09_ **

Well, you didn't exactly give me much of a choice so I guess I'll see you at 7:30. SH

 

 

**_ Sent: 6:11 _ **

No, Sherlock. That's not the way it works. Just because I might've asked you a certain way, (sorry about that) doesn't mean you are forced to go out with me.-JW

 

 

**_Sent: 6:13_ **

But what if I do want to go out with you? SH

 

 

**_ Sent: 6:15 _ **

Then that's a different story. You should never feel pressured to go anywhere with me because you feel like you're letting me down. I would prefer you telling me to bugger off than making your day miserable. -JW

 

 

**_Sent: 6:17_ **

That's very considerate of you, John. I am very grateful of your treatment towards me. But I would be stupid to turn down a date with you. SH

 

 

**_ Sent: 6:19 _ **

Sherlock, you need to understand that sometimes when you belittle yourself like that, you break my heart. You're my honey bee and I cannot stand knowing that you might be in pain.-JW

 

 

**_Sent: 6:22_ **

Please forgive me, John. I wasn't aware that my pain could possibly cause you to feel discomfort. However, the same goes to you. You're my Captain, and if anyone so dares touch you, let them know that they can expect to be charged with a crime serious enough to earn them a jail sentence. SH

 

 

  
**_ Sent: 6:25 _ **

This possessive/protective side of you is extremely sexy. ;) Just wanted to let you know. -JW

 

 

  
**_ Sent: 6:26 _ **

Oh! And I love it when you call me Captain. It makes me feel all manly and stuff.-JW

 

 

**_Sent: 6:28_ **

I thought that people were opposed to possessive partners in fear of interminable relationships. However, I do understand how you enjoy being publicly claimed by another human since it appeals to our more primitive side of our DNA. SH

 

  
**_Sent: 6:29_ **

Manly and stuff. Is that the best you could do, Captain Watson? ;) SH

 

 

**_ Sent: 6:31 _ **

Thank you for that brief science lesson. Much appreciated. Makes me feel even MORE manlier along with my nickname. And yes, that was the best I could do, but I must say, you're getting much better at the 'flirting lark' as you so kindly put it. -JW

 

 

**_Sent: 6:33_ **

What can I say? I am learning from one of the best teachers I know. SH

 

 

**_Sent: 6:34_ **

And by teacher, I meant Google. Sorry, Captain. Better luck next time. SH

 

  
**_ Sent: 6:36 _ **

Bastard! I think I may just take your tea privileges away for the next two days for making fun of me like that. What do you have to say for yourself now? -JW

 

**_Sent: 6:38_ **

John! You can't just do that! SH

 

  
**_Sent: 6:40_ **

Don't be so cruel, John. I was only joking. SH 

 

**_Sent: 6:42_ **

John are you there? I never meant to insult you. Please forgive me. SH

 

****

**_Sent: 6:46_ **

John, I don't know what to say to make this better, but I am very, very sorry if I insulted you. I know that you take pride in your manhood and it was disrespectful of me to comment upon that. SH

 

 

_**Sent: 6:50** _

I will just assume that our date for tonight is canceled. I really am sorry, John. Have a nice night. I will respect your need for space and wait for you to communicate. SH

 

 

**_ Sent: 6:52 _ **

Sherlock, shut up. I wasn't actually mad you git. How can I possibly be angry at my honey bee when he made a joke even I started tearing up from laughing so hard. -JW

 

 

**_ Sent: 6:53 _ **

I'm actually quite proud of how far you have gotten in the last two months with your ability to joke around with people without making them cry. I wasn't answering because I was taking a shower for our DATE TONIGHT. Didn't want to be all smelly in front of my honey bee. -JW

 

 

**_Sent: 6:55_ **

You have no idea how relieved I am to here from you, John. And especially hearing how you are not upset with me has taken even more weight off of my shoulders. I really like you, John. I don't want to lose you. SH

 

  
**_ Sent: 6:58 _ **

What makes you think you're gonna lose me? I'm probably the one that's lose you to another smart, gorgeous boy that takes your breath away.-JW

 

 

**_Sent: 7:00_ **

Nonsense, John. I would never trade a diamond for a rock. And you, my dear Captain, are a diamond in my eyes. SH

 

**_Sent: 7:01_ **

Other boys and girls have offered themselves to me. Flaunted their bodies for me to look at but I was never even the slightest bit amused. I was actually repulsed by the extents they would go through to get sex. When I met you, everything changed. SH

 

  
**_ Sent: 7:03 _ **

See this is what I'm talking about! Just last week, the best compliment you could give me was 'I like your face.' Now, you're this incredible romantic too. You will be the end of me, Sherlock. -JW

 

  
**_Sent: 7:05_ **

No. That cannot be. I will not be the cause of your death. I care too much for you. I am willing to sacrifice my heart in exchange for your life. LEave now John, while you still can. SH

 

  
**_Sent: 7:07_ **

I should probably start to make notes whenever I use figures of speech because you have probably deleted those. What I meant to say, was that you are too perfect for your own good, honey. -JW

 

  
**_Sent: 7:09_ **

Oh. It still makes no sense to me but as long as you're safe, I will store it for later analyzation. SH

 

  
**_ Sent: 7:10 _ **

Do you have any idea how turned on I get when you get all technical with me? -JW

 

  
**_Sent: 7:12_ **

Going from the interval between texts and phrasing of your last text, a considerable amount. SH

 

 

**_ Sent: 7:14 _ **

Damn right you are. You and your beautiful brain. Sherlock, you are not only breathtakingly gorgeous on the outside but on the inside, you are the most incredible, extraordinary human being I've ever had the pleasure to meet. -JW

 

 

**_Sent: 7:16_ **

You praise me too much, John. I am only the person you see because I've had your help to reach this place. It is you who has the beautiful and caring soul. SH

 

  
**_ Sent: 7:18 _ **

Quick question. What's your favorite color? -JW

 

  
**_Sent: 7:21_ **

For roses, I find the bi-colored variety fascinating, along with irises, and tulips of any color. And if they have orange gerberas, please buy me a few. I'll reimburses you for your troubles. SH

 

  
**_ Sent: 7:23 _ **

That's nice and all, telling me your favorite flowers. I could probably use that information for a later date but that's not why I asked you.-JW

 

  
**_Sent: 7:26_ **

You're not getting me flowers? I was wrong? ME! WRONG! Impossible. Tell me you're joking. SH

 

  
**_ Sent: 7:27 _ **

Sherlock, relax. I never said I wasn't getting you flowers. I just wanted to know your favorite color. Also, I'm gonna be a few minutes late picking you up. I'll be there in 5.-JW 

 

  
**_Sent: 7:29_ **

Purple. I like purple. Not too dark but not the pastel shade either. Where are you taking me for out first date? SH

 

 

**_ Sent: 7:31 _ **

Ta. And that's for me to know and for you to find out. -JW

 

 

**_Sent: 7:33_ **

John, you know how I feel about waiting for information. Please just give me a hint. SH

 

  
**_Sent: 7:35_ **

Sherlock, I'm on Baker street about to pick you up. You will find out when we get there. It won't be as special if you know where were going before we get there. -JW

 

  
**_Sent: 7:36_ **

I see you across the street. Freesias? Bold choice, Captain. And I see you included my gerberas as well. How sweet of you. SH

 

  
**_ Sent: 7:37 _ **

I try, honey bee. :) Now do that thing with the taxi so when I cross the street we can be on our way. -JW


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their one month anniversary...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read and comment/kudos. You have no idea how much it means to me that people actually enjoy my writing. Keep being incredible and have a nice day!

**_Sent: 3:46_ **

I have come to realize that that today is the 21st of the month. SH

 

 

**_ Sent: 3:48 _ **

So? What does that have to do with anything? -JW

 

 

**_Sent: 3:51_ **

I was under the impression that normal couples celebrate these so called milestones in their thriving relationship. SH

 

 

** _Sent: 3:53_ **

Some couple do but you said it yourself. Normal couple. Honey bee, you and me are anything but normal. -JW

 

 

**_Sent: 3:55_ **

So you're saying you aren't expecting any sort of sentimental present that shows you if I'm actually paying attention to you during our conversations. SH

 

 

**_ Sent: 3:57 _ **

That's exactly what I'm saying, Sherlock. Honestly, I had no clue today was even our 1 month anniversary. -JW

 

  
**_ Sent: 3:58 _ **

Hold up! Did you actually read Cosmo for tips on anniversary presents for men? I remember seeing that article on the newsstand.-JW

 

 

**_Sent: 4:01_ **

The source of my information on relationships/gift giving is irrelevant to our current conversation, John. What matters is that I don't disappoint you on this supposedly noteworthy day. SH

 

 

**_Sent: 4:04_ **

This is absolutely a special day. It celebrates the day I got enough courage to listen to my heart and place it into someone else's hands.-JW

 

  
**_ Sent: 4:05 _ **

I would love to spend with you, honey bee. And you could never disappoint me no matter how much or how little you do. I know sentiment is not your area and just knowing that you remembered the day we became official is enough for me. -JW

 

 

**_Sent: 4:08_ **

If it were only that simple, John. You sacrifice so much for me and I just take and take but never give back. I may have the sentiment excuse but I can't use it when it comes to you. Captain, you make human emotions worth feeling and I wanted to reciprocate my happiness. Remembering a date shouldn't be enough. SH

 

 

_** Sent: 4:12 ** _

If you want to make me cry, well you're doing a very good job because your last text made me tear up a bit. Sherlock, I ADORE you with my whole heart and I would be sacrificing anything and giving you my attention if I didn't want to. I'm not that much of a push over. -JW

 

 

**_Sent: 4:13_ **

And don't you think I won't be using that confession on sentiment against you when you try to act all miserable and pull the victim card. And Sherlock, when have you ever voluntarily remembered a date if it didn't relate with an experiment or one of your cold cases? I feel touched you wasted valuable mind palace space for our relationship. -JW

 

 

**_Sent: 4:16_ **

Oh my dear Captain, please forgive me for making you cry. I never meant to cause you such duress. But also know that I return your feelings wholeheartedly, if possible, even more. I cannot control my levels of dopamine anymore. You could say I am very much infatuated with you. SH

 

 

**_Sent: 4:17_ **

The way I chose not to remember how many world wars have passed is the same way I chose to remember the color of your eyes or your laugh when you watch those programs you always say are hilarious. SH

 

 

  
**_ Sent: 4:20 _ **

Sometimes, I really, really wish that more people could see this side of you. The sweet, gentle, stubborn but adorably caring side instead of the cold front you put up. But then, sometimes I think I don't want anyone else to see the Sherlock I have the privilege of knowing because then they would want you for themselves. I can't stand the thought of losing you. I feel so selfish. -JW

 

 

**_ Sent: 4:23 _ **

Don't be ridiculous, my dear Captain. You cannot possibly consider yourself selfish when I fear the same. The day I lose you is the day I lose myself. You've helped me find the person I have tried to bury beneath ice for more than a decade. I thank you. -JW

 

  
**_Sent: 4:24_ **

This absolutely does NOT mean I will be going around saying please and thank you, etc, to everyone or using my manners. Only for you, John. The rest will have to suffer through my presence. SH

 

 

**_ Sent: 4:27 _ **

I'm glad we feel the same this early on in the relationship (I feel like you've been part of my life for years :D ). And I can't say I didn't see that coming, bumble bee. I actually enjoy watching other people hide when you come into the room. Just the look on their faces is worth doing damage control for you. -JW

 

  
**_Sent: 4:30_ **

Bumble bee? Trying to add another one to the list aren't we? I not sure if I like it as much as honey bee. SH

 

  
**_Sent: 4:31_ **

People shouldn't have to be scared of me if only they would listen and pay closer attention to their surroundings. It's incredible how paying attention can make a person smarter. SH

 

  
**_ Sent: 4:34 _ **

But then that means that you wouldn't be the only smart one. I can't really picture you sharing the credit when everyone in class notices the same thing as you.-JW

 

  
**_Sent: 4:36_ **

I believe I see your point and I recede my comment. I don't think I've ever thought about it like that. I could possibly have nightmares tonight. SH

 

 

**_ Sent: 4:38 _ **

And there's Sherlock, the drama queen. ;) You should think about a career in the acting industry. You might even beat Leonardo DiCaprio at the Oscars. -JW

 

  
**_Sent: 4:41_ **

I am not a drama queen! The acting industry is full of nothing but posh city kids who have connections to every director in London. My talents would be wasted. SH

 

 

**_Sent: 4:42_ **

And who's this Leonardo DiCaprio and his friend Oscar? SH

 

 

**_ Sent: 4:44 _ **

It's a long story, bumble bee, I'll explain some other time. But maybe we can practice your acting abilities one day just to see how good you really are. We might have to close the door though. ;) -JW

 

  
**_Sent: 4:47_ **

It's incredible the faith and patience you have in me. Not to mention how you have genuinely gave me your heart in such a short time. No body has ever said they would explain something another time with me. SH

 

 

**_ Sent: 4:50 _ **

Honey bee, I thought we were past that. I'm not everyone else and you have to know that by now. Of course I gave you my heart because you deserve it. I also think that when I trusted you with my heart, you did the same. I would be stupid not to continue to talk to you. -JW

 

 

**_Sent: 4:52_ **

My dear John, I don't think I could ever quite allow myself to over pass my insecurity but I do appreciate your reassurance, I truly do. Even if I may not say it at times, I believe it should go unsaid. SH

 

 

**_Sent: 4:53_ **

John, take care of my heart. Don't let it get hurt. SH

 

 

**_ Sent: 4:56 _ **

I ask the same from you, Sherlock. But I can promise you that I will try to protect your heart with everything I have. With everything I can give. -JW

 

 

**_ Sent: 5:00 _ **

Sherlock, have we really only been together for 1 month? -JW

 

 

**_Sent: 5:03_ **

Physically as a couple, yes. But emotionally I cannot agree. Our connection runs deeper than the normal bond of a couple approaching the milestone that defines the initial strength of a relationship. SH

 

  
**_ Sent: 5:06 _ **

Good. I thought it was just me that felt like that. -JW

 

  
**_Sent: 5:08_ **

Time is irrelevant when the emotions shared between the two enamored surpass the laws of the universe. 1 month could be the equivalent to a year if the sentiment is strong enough. SH

 

 

**_ Sent: 5:11 _ **

Well, in that case. Happy 1 Year Anniversary, honey bee! But I'm feeling a bit suspicious on where you got that quote. Either way, it's the thought that counts <3 -JW

 

**_Sent: 5:13_ **

And to you too, my dear Captain. And I must admit I might've had some help from the internet when it came to making that quote but I think I waited until an appropriate time to apply it. Good enough for me. SH

 

  
**_Sent: 5:14_ **

What does less than three mean? SH

 

  
**_ Sent: 5:17 _ **

'<3' Is supposed to look like a heart. I should've remembered your little texting flaw. ;) But that's another reason I adore you. -JW

 

  
**_Sent: 5:20_ **

John, I believe that it is time for my second cup of tea for the day. Would you mind coming over to share a cuppa with me? SH

 

  
**_ Sent: 5:22 _ **

If this is your way of saying you would like to see me on our ambiguous anniversary without actually asking, then yes. I'll be on my way, hun.-JW

 

 

**_Sent: 5:25_ **

You never cease to surprise me, John. <3 SH

 

 

**_ Sent: 5:27 _ **

I'll take that as a compliment since you added a heart after it. -JW

 

 

  
**_Sent: 5:29_ **

Of course it was a compliment. Also, is there anything you would like to do since you will be at my flat for awhile? SH

 

 

  
**_ Sent: 5:32 _ **

How does some takeaway and a movie sound? I'll make the tea while we're waiting for the food to come. -JW

 

 

  
**_Sent: 5:35_ **

Takeaway sounds fine. The movie is questionable. It depends on the choice of movie. SH

 

 

  
**_ Sent: 5:38 _ **

Since I'm feeling especially nice today, I'll let you pick the film. You can even chose one of those foreign films you like to watch. :) -JW

 

  
**_Sent: 5:41_ **

Have I ever told you how much I adore you, John Watson? <3 SH

 

 

** _Sent: 5:43_ **

I think I've heard it once or twice but I think I want to hear it again just to be sure I heard right. -JW

 

 

**_Sent: 5:46_ **

I adore you, my dear Captain. And only you. SH


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late night chat between the two boys. Feelings run thicker than blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I probably have 1 or 2 more chapter left to write. See ya xx

**_ Sent: 9:06 _ **

Can I ask you a question, honey bee?-JW

 

 

**_Sent: 9:09_ **

Didn't you just ask me one? SH

 

 

  
**_ Sent: 9:11 _ **

You know that's not what I meant, Sherlock. -JW

 

 

  
**_Sent: 9:13_ **

Fine. What do you want to ask me, dear? SH

 

 

 

  
**_ Sent: 9:15 _ **

By any chance, was it you who left me the "How to Write a Blog for Dummies" book?-JW

 

 

 

**_Sent: 9:18_ **

I can neither confirm nor deny that statement. Any other questions, John. SH

 

 

 

**_ Sent: 9:21 _ **

You bastard. I can practically smell the smugness from here. I'll have you know that my blog is considerably popular on the internet. -JW

 

 

**_Sent: 9:24_ **

Since you cannot smell an expression and especially at our distance, I'm assuming everything you just said was a joke. Including the part where you said your blog was popular. SH

 

 

 

**_ Sent: 9:27 _ **

You're a hell of a honey bee. Shouldn't you be encouraging me to pursue my passions with a whole heart and all that shit. -JW

 

 

  
**_Sent: 9:30_ **

My dear John, you know that lying doesn't become me and I don't think writing a blog is a passion you want to pursue. You use one finger on each hand to type your blog entries which have several grammatical errors. I'm surprised your audience hasn't complained yet of your confusion between whom and who. SH

 

 

 

**_ Sent: 9:33 _ **

Always keeping it real, aren't you, Sherlock? I mean you're absolutely right by the way. I only started the blog because my sister insisted she would call each week if she wasn't up to date with my life. I decided a blog was preferable to weekly phone calls.-JW

 

 

  
**_Sent: 9:35_ **

That was rather smart of you, my dear. I am quite proud you were able to make that decision before having met me. SH

 

 

 

**_ Sent: 9:38 _ **

Sherlock, you do know I'm not entirely stupid, right? I did get into medical school on my own. Using what I have learned over the years, like the earth goes around the sun. -JW

 

 

**_Sent: 9:40_ **

Really, John? I thought we agreed not to bring it up again. The solar system is irrelevant. SH

 

 

**_ Sent: 9:43 _ **

Of course. Silly me. Because the astronaut imposter cold case wasn't solved knowing about the composition of several planets. How could I have possibly forgotten? -JW

 

 

**_Sent: 9:46_ **

Joooooohhhhhnnnnnnn. That is simply not fair. I am feeling attacked right now and I'm asking you to stop. SH

 

 

**_ Sent: 9:49 _ **

I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or hurt you in anyway. I was just having a little fun. You know that I think you are the smartest most incrediblest person in the whole universe. -JW

 

  
**_Sent: 9:52_ **

It's okay, John. I shouldn't get so sensitive around you. But we really need to work on your english literacy skills. Incrediblest isn't a word as far as I'm concerned. SH

 

 

**_ Sent: 9:55 _ **

Honey bee, you have every right to tell me when you feel hurt because you shouldn't feel uncomfortable around me just because we are partners. I adore you to much to even think about you being hurt and not telling me. Promise me you won't do that. -JW

 

  
**_Sent: 9:56_ **

And yes, we can work on anything you want, love. -JW

 

 

**_Sent: 9:59_ **

I promise. SH

 

 

**_Sent: 10:00_ **

Can I ask you something, John? SH

 

 

  
**_Sent: 10:03_ **

Anything you want.-JW

 

 

 

**_Sent: 10:05_ **

You keep calling me, love...What do you mean? SH

 

 

 

**_ Sent: 10:08 _ **

That's kind of hard to explain, Sherlock. It can mean a lot of things. Like when you talk to someone you care about and want to express how much they mean to you, it seems to slip out. I can stop if it bothers you.-JW

 

 

**_Sent: 10:11_ **

I know how people use the colloquial term 'love' but what do YOU mean when you say it to mean? SH

 

 

  
**_ Sent: 10:13 _ **

Oh. Sherlock, I care about you. I really do. Some can say I am besotted, but this is not a conversation I want to have over the phone.-JW

 

 

  
**_Sent: 10:16_ **

Did I do anything wrong, dear? I can change whatever it is. You know I learn quickly, you've seen it yourself. Tell me what I did wrong. SH

 

 

**_ Sent: 10:19 _ **

Relax, Sherlock. You didn't do anything wrong and I wouldn't want you to change anything about yourself because I adore you the way you are. How you can read people and tell the truth no matter the repercussions.-JW 

 

 

 

**_ Sent: 10:20 _ **

You're doing the opposite of wrong, honey bee. You couldn't be doing things better. -JW

 

 

  
**_Sent: 10:23_ **

Then why don't you want to discuss something so simple as a nickname? We have done this before. Why is it so different now? SH

 

 

  
**_ Sent: 10:26 _ **

It can mean many things and when I explain everything to you, I want to be able to see your reaction. Please don't take that opportunity away from me. -JW

 

 

**_Sent: 10:30_ **

I understand, my dear. I apologize. SH

 

 

  
**_Sent: 10:31_ **

When I was 7, my brother (whose 7 years older than I) went to our first schools. The first things I did was tell a girl I knew about her abusive father in front of the teacher. The police was sent to investigate their home and she was left with a suicidal mother. I saw her get thinner and paler everyday but I didn't care nor did I apologize. SH

 

 

**_ Sent: 10:33 _ **

Why are you telling me this, honey bee? -JW

 

 

 

**_Sent: 10:35_ **

I'm telling you this because I want you to know how much you have changed me. How much you have turned my life upside down, and have molded me into the human I think I was wishing to be deep inside. SH

 

 

 

**_ Sent: 10:37 _ **

That's great and I really appreciate how highly you think of me. But I still don't see the connection of the story to me. -JW

 

 

 

**_Sent: 10:40_ **

Look back through your texts. I did something wrong and I apologized for my wrongdoings, feeling genuine sorrow. 11 years ago I would've looked you in the face and felt no remorse. I'm certain even 3 months ago I would've done the same. SH

 

 

 

  
**_Sent: 10:41_ **

Then I met you. SH

 

 

  
**_ Sent: 10:43 _ **

My little honey bee, I honestly don't think it's your fault for the way you act around others. I think it's the fact you spent your years of emotional and social connection stuck in a home with adults. It's not your fault, love. -JW

 

 

 

**_ Sent: 10:45 _ **

Thank you. I mean it, John. Thank you.-JW

 

 

 

  
**_ Sent: 10:48 _ **

On my 10th birthday party, Harry said she would cut my hair so I could impress this girl at school who I really liked. I had invited her to my birthday and she said she was absolutely going to stop by and the morning of, I rushed downstairs in a panic. My hair was long enough that it fringed over my eyes and I once heard her say she liked boys with short hair, so Harry took a pair of scissors. After 10 minutes she said she was done and that the girl would be stupid not to like me and when I looked in the mirror I screamed at her. I remember she said, "you should be thankful, Johnny."-JW

 

 

**_Sent: 10:51_ **

I'm guessing this has a connection to something I said. SH

 

 

**_ Sent: 10:53 _ **

You are correct. Can you guess what I'm trying to imply? -JW

 

 

 

**_Sent: 10:56_ **

I'm ruling out a hair cut, therefore I have no more possibilities. SH

 

 

**_ Sent: 10:58 _ **

Don't say thank you for unnecessary things. Might not be the best example but it was the first one that came to mind. I'm rubbish at this. -JW

 

 

**_Sent: 11:01_ **

Nonsense. I understood the connection and that's all that matters. What would I do without you, John Watson? SH

 

 

 

_**Sent: 11:03** _

I ask myself the same thing everyday. What would you do without me? I'm joking but I'm so glad we have each other. -JW

 

 

**_Sent: 11:06_ **

Me too, my dear. Life would be insufferable without you. SH

 

 

**_ Sent: 11:08 _ **

Well, we can't all be vampires like you, so I'm turning in for the night. Remember how much I adore you and I hope to see you in my dreams. -JW

 

  
**_Sent: 11:12_ **

Like wise, John dear. May your brain produce pleasant projections of memories. (preferably about me) SH

 

  
**_Sent: 1:05_ **

Meet me at Baker street tomorrow at 1pm. I can't keep it inside anymore. SH


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock might be over reacting a bit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for joining me in this adventure. It has been incredible but unfortunately it has come to an end. I hope you enjoy and please comment/kudos!

**_ Sent: 10:13 _ **

Sherlock hav u sen my hony bunz? -JW

 

 

**_Sent: 10:15_ **

I can assuredly tell you that I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about, John. Which honey buns? SH

 

 

  
**_Sent: 10:16_ **

You don't even like honey buns? How could you have misplaced them? Also, check your spelling, it's atrocious. SH

 

 

 

**_ Sent: 10:19 _ **

Dont hid them fro m me, Sherrlock. I kmow u hav my honey hony bunz. I need thm for somthin inpontant.-JW

 

 

 

**_Sent: 10:22_ **

You shouldn't be so worried about your alleged honey buns as the your current spelling. Is everything alright? SH

 

 

**_ Sent: 10:24 _ **

I cant jst forgt about the hony bunz. I realy need thm. Ther fro som1 specail. -JW

 

 

**_Sent: 10:27_ **

Oh. I see. Who is this special person then, John. SH

 

 

  
**_ Sent: 10:31 _ **

Its a screte. Cant tel u mate. -JW

 

 

**_Sent: 10:34_ **

When have I ever told anyone any of your secrets? I'm very discreet, John. SH

 

 

**_Sent: 10:37_ **

Yea, yor rihgt. -JW

 

 

**_ Sent: 10:38 _ **

Its fro ths boy I luv nd I wnted to surpise him wit teh hony bunz. I realy luv him, mate. -JW

 

 

**_Sent: 10:45_ **

Oh. That's very considerate of you. Would you mind telling me the name of this boy? SH

 

  
**_ Send: 10:47 _ **

I dont rmember his name but I kmow hes sexy nd takes my breaht away.-JW

 

 

**_Send: 10:50_ **

That's very nice, John. I hope you're very happy with this new guy and that he treats you well. Please don't call me anymore. SH

 

 

  
**_Sent: 10:53_ **

Whats teh mater Sherrlock? Why dont u want to talk anymre? SH

 

 

 

**_Sent: 10:56_ **

What's the matter? John, I told you that I love you earlier today and here you are telling me that you love another man and have a gift for him. Apparently, I mean nothing to you so please, go on and live a happy life with Mr Perfect. SH

 

 

  
**_ Sent: 11:01 _ **

WAIT! Am I textimg Sherrlock Holnes? -JW

 

 

  
  ** _Sent: 11:04_**

Of course. What other Sherlock do you know of? Don't tell me his name is Sherlock, too. SH

 

 

**_ Sent: 11:06 _ **

I screwed up big time. Jesus christ, Sherlock. Ignore every single message from earlier. -JW

 

 

**_Sent: 11:09_ **

Oh. Are you with your new boyfriend? Is that why your spelling has improved? SH

 

 

 

**_ Sent: 11:14 _ **

Sherlock, give me a minute. It's not what you think it is. -JW

 

 

 

**_Sent: 11:18_ **

That's what they always say, John. I alway thought I was too smart to fall for this sort of lie but here I am. Love. What is love? SH

 

 

  
**_ Sent: 11:22 _ **

My lovely honey bee, I went out to get a few drinks with some friends to celebrate the good news I had. Our good news. I told all of my friends that we had finally reached that step in our relationship and we might've gotten carried away with the amount of beer we drank. I've had some coffee to clear away some of the symptoms but tomorrow should be a bitch.-JW

 

 

 

_**Sent: 11:25** _

You told them about me? SH

 

 

  
_**Sent: 11:26** _

And that still doesn't explain the honey bun part and you talking about another man. SH

 

 

 

**_ Sent: 11:28 _ **

Of course I would tell my friends about you. I tell everyone I meet how fortunate I am to have such a wonderful boyfriend. I'm so proud to call you mine. Why would I hide our love? -JW

 

 

 

**_Sent: 11:31_ **

And the honey bun comment, I must admit has not been my proudest moment. You really thought I was cheating on you? I was asking you for honey buns when your nickname is honey bee. I wanted to get you a cheesy gift that you would say you absolutely hated but deep down adored with all your heart. Honey buns seemed like the right way to go.-JW

 

 

  
**_Sent: 11:34_ **

I believe I am starting to understand. Yet you still have yet to answer my question on the description of another man as 'sexy' and 'breath taking' SH

 

 

  
**_ Sent: 11:37 _ **

Oh! I was talking about you, idiot. You claim to be a genius but sometimes you can be really dumb. Sherlock, you take my breath away every time you enter the room. Better yet, every time you text me. I love you. -JW

 

 

  
**_ Sent: 11:38 _ **

I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world. Not even all the jars of my favorite blackberry jam can make me change my mind. -JW

 

 

  
_**Sent: 11:41** _

So your saying, the whole time we have been talking, it has been about me? Not about another lover? SH

 

 

  
**_ Sent: 11:43 _ **

Correct.-JW

 

 

  
**_Sent: 11:46_ **

And that you do indeed love me as much as I love you? SH

 

 

**_ Sent: 11:48 _ **

Sure. But I think I love you more. ;) -JW

 

 

**_Sent: 11:50_ **

You are absolutely positive of making our relationship public, especially announcing how long we have been together and that we are in love? SH

 

 

**_ Sent: 11:53 _ **

Completely, irrecoverably positive. I couldn't give 2 tosses about what people say to me as long as you're by my side. -JW

 

  
**_Sent: 11:55_ **

Was it necessary to get drunk hours after we first confessed our love to each other? SH

 

 

**_Sent: 11:57_ **

Not everyone can be as smart as you, honey bee. ;) -JW

 

  
**_ Sent: 11:58 _ **

Besides, it was a moment worth celebrating with my closest friends. I would've invited you but I knew that it had already been a long day for you.-JW

 

 

  
Sent: 12:02

I see you're finally catching on to who is the more dominant partner in the relationship. And here I thought you were dumb. SH

 

 

**_ Sent: 12:04 _ **

My cheeky bastard. I love you. I hope you know that. -JW

 

  
**_Sent: 12:06_ **

I love you, too, my dear. With all my heart. SH

 

  
**_ Sent: 12:08 _ **

Thank you. -JW

 

 

**_Sent: 12:11_ **

For what? SH

 

  
**_ Sent: 12:13 _ **

For taking care of my heart. <3 -JW

 

 

  
**The End**


End file.
